


Capture the Freak

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: The rules were simple; he couldn't play.
Kudos: 3





	Capture the Freak

All his life he had been the target, and he was getting tired of it.

He watched the people from a distance. They laughed and smiled and talked to one another, as if there was nothing wrong in their lives. Did humans have problems, or was that just another freaky thing only he had? It wouldn't surprise him.

Was that why they didn't like him? Did he have some kind of feature that showed he was troubled? That wasn't even close to his first theory about this issue. He had tried so many times to be with them, and every time they had chased him away with bullets and cursing, just like his family had when he had first become this, this, _thing._

What was he missing? What was wrong with him? Why did they hate him? Why did they cheer when he ran away from them? Did they enjoy this? It was starting to feel like a game. The rules were simple; the blue nosed guy couldn't play. Make sure he couldn't play, even if it meant taking him out; especially if it meant that. The entire world was playing that game, and they didn't seem to care what happened to you if you weren't part of it. But then again, why should they have cared? He was nothing but a lonely creature without a definition. He didn't even have a name to call himself by.

But he'd keep trying to change the rules anyway.


End file.
